La Menace
by Mayura Seno
Summary: Après un cours de potion super soulant, Harry décide de partir seul. Seulement, voilà, Draco décide de le suivre...


**~ La Menace ~**

Le professeur Rogue libéra enfin ses élèves après avoir enlevé près de 100 points à Gryffondor, donné une retenue à Harry : puisqu'il avait insulté de nouveau son père Harry en avait eu marre et avait répliqué, et cela suffisait pour se faire coller. Harry était donc sortit de la salle de cours, sans prendre soin d'attendre ses amis. Draco en avait profité pour le filer en douce.

Lorsqu'ils furent assez loin de tout autre élève du château, Draco l'interpella :

« Alors Potter, tu t'es encore fait humilier par le prof, pour notre plus grand plaisir !? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Malfoy ? Tu me suis, maintenant !? »

« Comme tu le vois ! »

« Laisse-moi tranquille… Fous le camps, Malfoy ! Sinon, ça risque de finir mal pour toi ! »

« Tu crois que tu me fais peur ?! »

« Tu aurais tort de ne pas avoir peur ! »

« Ah, et pourquoi ? Tu vas me jeter un sort peut-être ? »

« Je pourrais, mais j'ai pire que ça… »

« Je n'ai pas peur de toi Potter ! »

« Dégage Malfoy ! Je ne le répèterai pas. »

« J'ai décidé de rester avec toi. Tu dois te sentir seul. Tu n'as pas envie de compagnie ?! »

« Dans cinq secondes, si tu es encore là, tu vas souffrir jeune serpentard… »

Le ton que commençait à prendre Harry ne présageait rien de bon, ni la lueur qui venait de s'allumer dans ses yeux. Mais Draco n'allait pas se défiler, surtout pas devant Potter.

« 5,4,… »

« Laisse tomber ton décompte, Potter : je ne partirai pas de là ! »

« 2,1,0 ! Ok. A nous deux Malfoy ! Tu as décider de rester… »

Sur ce, Harry commença à s'approcher de draco. Celui-ci, effrayé, sortit sa baguette, qui vola rapidement de ses mains grâce à un sort informulé du gryffondor. Le blond recula de quelques pas, mais se retrouva rapidement bloqué par un mur. Le visage de Harry n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. Il pouvait même sentir son souffle chaud sur sa joue, puis se rapprochant de son oreille…

« Tu regrettes d'être resté, j'imagine… Tant pis pour toi, je t'avais prévenu. »

Draco déglutit difficilement. Il était bloqué. Il sentit un coup de langue sur le lobe de son oreille. C'était donc ça qu'il avait prévu.

« Que… Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Potter ?! »

Le survivant se colla davantage à lui et lui mordilla l'oreille avant de répondre.

« Tu vois, j'ai dit que j'allais te faire souffrir… »

« Ah, parce que tu crois que ça risque de me faire souffrir ce que tu es en train de faire ? »

« T'inquiètes, je ne vais pas m'arrêter là… »

Draco déglutit à nouveau, autant par rapport à ce que venait de lui dire le brun que pour la façon dont il l'avait dit.

« Tu as envie de moi, Potter ? »

« Hum, Hum ! »

Un frisson le parcouru. Harry le désirait. Comment ne s'en était-il pas rendu compte avant ?… Pour le moment, il décida de complètement s'abandonner dans les bras du garçon aux yeux émeraude. Il sentait sa langue dans son cou et ses mains le caresser tandis que les siennes ne pouvaient pas bouger, sûrement dû à un sort. Draco appréciait ce que lui faisait l'autre garçon.

« Po… Potter… Dis moi, tu ne comptes pas… dans ce couloir… »

« Si… J'ai jeté plusieurs sorts. Personne ne viendra m'interrompre. »

« Oh mon dieu ! »

« Je t'avais prévenu ! »

« Non, ce n'est pas ça… Détaches-moi, Potter ! Je t'en prie !! »

« Pourquoi te détacherai-je ? »

« Je… euh.. Je… »

« Tu aimes ? »

« Non… Rah ! Oui ! J'aime ce que tu es en train de faire, alors détaches-moi que je puisse… »

Avant qu'il n'ait finit sa phrase, ses mains étaient à nouveau libres. Mais Harry le dévisageait désormais. Draco rougit de confusion. Il venait de dire à son ennemi qu'il aimait le sentir sur lui…

« Tu aimes !? »

Sa voix paraissait plutôt étonnée. Draco respira à fond puis attrapa le gryffondor et l'embrassa. Harry fut un peu surpris, mais répondit rapidement au baiser. Ses mains s'affairaient désormais à lui retirer sa robe de sorcier, puis sa chemise… Le cœur de Draco battait à tout rompre. Il se sentait bien, trop bien même. Jamais il n'aurait imaginer que… qu'ils fassent tous deux ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Sa langue titillait celle de l'autre garçon, et celui-ci répondait avec empressement. Il enleva le pull du brun, ainsi que son T-shirt. Ses mains parcoururent bientôt la peau douce de son torse… Les lèvres de Harry quittèrent les siennes pour revenir se loger dans son cou. Puis elles descendirent le long des épaules, puis revinrent rejoindre les clavicules avant d'arriver aux tétons… Il passa quelques coups de langues dessus, puis les mordilla, faisant haleter le blond qui avait désormais les mains dans les cheveux bruns désordonnés, mais incroyablement doux de son compagnon, tandis que celles de celui-ci lui caressait le dos, parcourant la colonne vertébral avant de venir trouver la ceinture de son pantalon. La langue du survivant dessina ses pectoraux et vint s'attarder au niveau du nombril, faisant légèrement gémir le blond qui n'en revenait pas de se sentir si bien sous les caresses de son pire ennemi… Ce dernier adorait entendre Draco haleter et gémir… Jamais il n'aurait pu penser que l'autre serait consentant, pour son plus grand plaisir ! Il lui enleva son pantalon, puis retint son souffle avant de retirer le boxer. Il eut immédiatement une réaction lorsqu'il découvrit le membre de son rival tendu vers lui… pour lui ! Apparemment le blondinet avait vraiment apprécier la situation et ses caresses.

« Potter ! Je sais que je suis bien foutu mais, s'il te plait, arrêtes de me regarder et… »

« Oui ? »

« Potter… »

« … »

« Touches-moi, merde ! J'en peux plus… »

« C'est demander tellement gentiment.. Que je ne peux qu'accepter !… »

Ainsi il laissa ses doigts glisser lentement du sexe de Draco qui n'en pouvait plus.

« Harry, merde, qu'est-ce que tu fous !? Ah… Hum !… »

Les doigts furent remplacés par les lèvres du brun qui déposait de légers baisers tout du long, ainsi que sur les bourses, puis se fut le tour de la langue taquine… draco laissa échapper un long gémissement quand Harry le prit enfin en bouche. Le survivant commença par titiller le bout du gland, puis fit de longs vas et viens lentement, très lentement…

« Harry… Plus vite, s'il te plait, plus vite ! Hum Mmm !… Ah oui ! (Harry avait accélérer l'allure). Hum, Oui ! Encore plus vite ! Oui ! Oui ! Hum… Harry, je… »

Et il se libéra en un long râle de jouissance dans la bouche de l'autre garçon. Celui-ci avala la semence et se releva afin d'embrasser le blond. Ce qu'il vit dans les yeux de celui-ci était un mélange de passion et de colère… Sans doute s'en voulait-il de se laisser aller avec son rival gryffondorien.

« Tu… Je trouve que tu es encore trop vêtu à mon goût ! »

Puis, tout comme Harry lui avait fait, il laissa ses lèvres et sa langue glisser dans son cou, puis sur ses épaules, sur les clavicules et les tétons qui étaient déjà durcis de plaisir. Il les mordilla à plusieurs reprises, faisant crier son partenaire. Tout en se faisant, il laissa l'une de ses mains caresser le dos du survivant, faisant frissonner celui-ci, tandis que l'autre vint se poser sur la bosse apparente qui souffrait d'être retenue prisonnière. Draco la caressa. Puis, ses deux mains glissèrent sous le pantalon afin d'aller pétrir la paire de fesses fermes et bien musclées de Harry, pendant que sa langue lui chatouillait le nombril avant de descendre afin d'enlever le pantalon avec ses dents. Cependant, par on ne sait quel phénomène, le pantalon s'enleva de lui-même. Draco releva la tête vers Harry la mine boudeuse.

« Hey… C'est pas juste si tu triches ! »

« Dé… Désolé, mais j'en peux plus, là ! »

Draco comprit le message. Il caressa de nouveau la bosse, puis ses mains glissèrent le long de l'élastique du boxer, puis l'abaissa enfin.

« Au mon dieu ! C'est un joli jouet que tu cachais là, Harry… Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir montré plus tôt… »

Et il le prit directement en bouche, sans prévenir, ce qui fit pousser un profond gémissement au brun.

« Hum… Hum… Mmmm… Oui, Oh oui Draco… Hein, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Draco venait de s'écarter. Il remonta vers Harry afin de l'embrasser avec fougue et passion. Puis il se retourna en posant ses mains à plats sur le mur.

« Oh Putain, Dray ! Tu es sûr que tu veux… »

« Oh oui ! Alors dépêche toi petit potty car je commence à me geler les fesses à t'attendre ! »

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il se plaça contre l'intimité du blond et commença à le pénétrer en douceur, en prenant soin d'écouter tout signe de douleur. Donc, quand il entendit et sentit Draco se crisper, il s'arrêta, attendant que celui-ci lui demande de continuer. Le blond, lui, n'en revenait pas de la douceur dont faisait preuve le survivant envers lui. Harry s'arrêta de nouveau quand il eut finit sa progression, afin que le serpentard puisse s'habituer à sa présence. Quand il le sentit faire quelques mouvements de bassin, il comprit qu'il avait le feu vert et commença ses vas et viens qui firent haleter et gémir Draco. Celui-ci cria lorsque Harry atteignit sa prostate la première fois. Puis cela ressembla plus à des gémissements qui se firent de moins en moins espacés au fur et à mesure que le brun accélérait ses mouvements. Puis, il se raidit d'un coup en criant le nom du survivant avant de se déverser contre le mur…

Harry prenait vraiment du plaisir à sodomiser son ennemi. Et encore plus lorsqu'il l'entendait gémir ou encore haleter son prénom… Lui -même en vient à gémir tout en poussant des « Dray !». Quand ce dernier se libéra, Harry ressentit l'espace se resserrer puis compris qu'il quittait la terre. Et ce fut dans un râle profond de pure jouissance qu'il se libéra dans Draco. Il s'approcha de lui et l'enserra, par derrière, de ses bras, tout en lui caressant le torse. Il se retira de lui doucement. En un mouvement du poignet, il fit disparaître la semence. Il posa ensuite sa tête sur l'épaule du blond et lui embrassa doucement le cou. Puis il se rendit compte que celui-ci pleurait. Ne comprenant pas, il s'éloigna un peu et le fit se retourner. Celui-ci garda la tête baissée pour que le brun ne puisse pas le voir. Mais Harry mit une main sous son menton afin de lui faire relever la tête. Draco se détourna. Harry l'obligea à le regarder.

« Draco, qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

« … »

« Je… Je t'ai fait mal ? »

« … »

« S'il te plait, réponds moi Draco ! »

Draco ravala ses larmes et répondit mal assuré.

« Je… Non, tu n'as rien fait de mal Harry. C'était… vraiment bien… »

« Mais pourquoi pleures-tu, dans ce cas ? »

« Tu ne comprends pas ?… »

« Expliques-moi ! »

« Ba justement, c'est parce que j'ai trouvé ça vraiment bien… »

« Et… Ah! Oh… »

« Oui, oh… Comme tu dis. Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir, moi maintenant !? Tu es content, tu as tiré ton coup ! Mais que fais-tu de moi ?! De ce que j'ai pu éprouver, ressentir… »

« Draco… Je ne comprends pas vraiment ta réaction. On est censé être ennemi. A moins que… »

« Que ? »

« Que tu aies réalisé… »

« Que j'ai réalisé que ce que j'éprouvais pour toi allait au-delà de la haine ? »

« … »

« Qu'en réalité je suis profondément épris de toi et que je viens de passer le plus fabuleux moment de ma vie !? »

« Tu… Tu m'aimes ? »

« Tu n'as toujours pas compris ??! Oui, je t'aime !! Et c'est bien ça le problème ! »

« En quoi ? »

« Arrêtes de te foutre de ma gueule, Potter ! »

« Mais je ne… »

Il s'approcha de draco et le prit dans ses bras, leur torse se collant l'un à l'autre les faisant frissonner. Harry s'éloigna un peu puis posa ses lèvres sur celles du serpentard, au grand étonnement de celui-ci.. Puis replaça sa tête dans son cou avant de murmurer à son oreille :

« Idiot ! Comment peux-tu penser que ce qu'on vient juste de faire était juste pour moi un moyen de tirer un coup ?! »

« Mais… »

« Je t'aime Dray ! Mets toi bien ça dans le crâne ! Même si ce n'était pas réciproque, je t'ai toujours aimé. Pourtant tu as toujours été super vache avec moi ! »

« Hein ?! Mais… Et Cho Chang ? »

« Comme je ne pouvais pas t'avoir, j'ai essayé de me reporter sur quelqu'un d'autre… Mais tu as du apprendre que ça n'avait pas marché. »

Draco s'éloigna de Harry.

« Tu m'as toujours aimé ?! Hein ! Tu es lamentable Potter ! »

Ce dernier blanchit de se faire ainsi balader.

« Mais… Merci ! »

Après avoir prononcé ce dernier mot, Draco rapprocha Harry de lui et l'embrassa amoureusement.

« Je t'aime Harry! »

Harry esquissa un large sourire et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Portés par leur élan, ils refirent l'amour en échangeant leur rôles. Puis, se sentant complètement fatigués (et oui, les efforts physiques, ça fatigue !), Harry fit apparaître un lit et une couverture.

« Dis, tu n'aurais pas pu le faire apparaître avant ? »

Demanda Draco avant de s'allonger dessus. Harry le rejoignit, mit la couverture sur eux deux et alla se blottir dans les bras de Draco. De Son Draco. C'est ainsi qu'ils s'endormirent.

Quand ils se réveillèrent plusieurs heures après, la première chose que draco demanda fut quelle était l'heure. Voyant qu'ils avaient encore un peu de temps avant le repas, ils firent l'amour une nouvelle fois avant de se rhabiller et de rejoindre la grande salle en riant ensemble, main dans la main…

[ Je vous laisse imaginer la réaction des élèves et des professeurs… Surtout Ron, Pansy et… Séverus, bien sûr ! Bisous. ]

**~FIN~ **


End file.
